The Aries Experiment
by Starry5447
Summary: Yo my name is Aries and this is everything that happens when I help a young bird girl much like myself escape the school everything seems great for me I'm free from the idiots in the school! Now it's time for the Aries experiment R&R
1. Chapter 1

**New story yay! Not really I have a ton of other stories to type in but don't feel like it sorry**

**About the OC in this story**

**Aries is supposed to be the "perfect bird kid" she has all the powers of the flock except for Gazzy's one sad and terrible one. So you'll figure out the rest by ****reading.**

**Forgetting one thing Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I slept on the cold steel floor of my dog crate it was uncomfortable and it's even worse if you're hungry.

My stomach growled and felt a clang against the dog crate and opened my eyes and look at the Eraser trying to wake me up.

I growled and sat up didn't shrink against the bars like most of the test subjects here,

"I'm not afraid of you wolf boy!" I tell him off "You should be," he growled and a White Coat walked in.

"Get it out of its crate its testing time." He sighed the door opened and I'm grabbed quite violently but I'm used to it.

"Come on subject 26 you're wanted in lab 8." He pulled my arm roughly I sigh used to this abuse.

The other White Coats looked at me clip boards in hand ready to write down results of the tests I was about to do.

"Just do the test and we'll give you a small portion meal and some water." I sigh and open my wings flapping them a couple times.

"The Perfect bird girl but the thing she lacks in is discipline." I hear one of them mutter

Let's get one thing straight my name is Aries not subject 26, and I'm an 11 year old bird kid who actually knows where I came from and I know my birthday.

They may call me the perfect bird kid but really I'm not I'm saying this now the School is filled idiots.

A while ago 6 mutants much like myself escaped right under their noses and I have escaped what now…twice!

After running a lap around a maze and not stopping I landed panting on the floor

The White Coats circle around me and get the bird as I hold up my arm with whatever strength I have left.

They don't even react to my offense against them just scribble on the clip boards.

"God damn it they are idiots." I pant and just lay there hoping to gain some of my strength back but my stomach growled in hunger and I threw up on some White Coat's shoes.

"Get away from me you little brat." He said and was about to kick me but stopped knowing I would most likely throw up even more.

I was pulled up and dragged back to my crate "That's enough testing for one day."

I didn't argue too weak and too underfed to fight, I'm tossed back into my crate and stay in the fetal position I was thrown into.

_Dang it they won't feed me I'm too weak to escape what do I do? _I think before drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all realize that the chapters are going to short like Maximum Ride chapters<strong>

**Read & Review and you'll...I got nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have to say these chapters are easy to get out!**

**Angel: Explain why**

**Me: because they are short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Put Subject 11 in there." I awoke to the sound of white coats talking about a new mutant

"Sir are you sure you want to put it next to that." I know the White Coats are talking about me now and feebly look over at the dog crate next to me.

A young girl in a pink dress with golden hair and big blue eyes that are frightened like a deer in headlights, she looked frightened.

Suddenly the thoughts around me started swarming in _New, new and wings and new, new wings girl new. _Ugh one of the wimp test subjects who are afraid to talk.

The girl sat up held her arm and looked over to the lizard fish boy that I ignore.

I blocked out the rest of the thoughts and just turned around still in my fetal position not moving.

Finally I decided to speak up "They won't talk ya know." I say not getting up surely this girl can see how weak I am from testing.

I hear footsteps and see White Coats "Are you saying this little girl is subject 11." What disturbed me the most was when I read the White Coat's mind,

_Oh yes! Man when I section her brain! _I blinked oh boy poor girl she had to do with this whack job!

"Come on little thing your wanted in lab seven." I sigh the maze test I was in there a day ago and then plop food falls in front of me and water.

"Keep up your strength your testing will start soon." The White Coat warned me and I glared.

Eating the food some fast some slow and gulping water it still isn't enough, I gasp after finishing and scrap the bowl for anymore,

"Dang it no more." I throw the bowl against the bars of the cage and study the spoon.

_Maybe I can get myself out of here._ I rush up to the front of the cage and dig the spoon into the lock on the cage.

A click and I'm out wow I didn't even think that would work, the door flings open and I cautiously step out and make my way down the hall to lab seven to see how they would torture this girl I knew right then I had to get her out of here.

Dodging Erasers is easy they're so dumb you could walk in front of them and they wouldn't care.

I hear a scream the just rings in my ears, and stay silent enough to go invisible (another awesome power of mine)

I growl this is child abuse and slip past the Erasers and some of the White coats I had an advantage until I sneezed.

All the White Coats turned to see me and looked angry, the young girl was letting tears slide down her face and she holds up against the wall.

Two White Coats grab my arms and I kick and escape their grasp and rush to the girl blocking her with my whole body.

"You…won't…touch…her." I pant and blink at them, "I told the Director it was a bad idea creating her." One of them whispers.

"You didn't create me you took a premature baby out of the hospital and did some horrible stuff to her!"

The angelic girl blinked at me and suddenly a white coat kicked me in the gut. (More like punched but whatever)

Suddenly the world around me went black.

I think hours later I woke up and saw the girl in a testing clothes looking at me intently her hands were grabbing the bars of her crate and looked at her.

"Wha happened?" I asked her,

"The White Coats drugged you and you went crazy soon you slipped and fell and got knocked out." She explained

I sighed wasn't the first time this has happened,

"By the way my name's Angel." She smiled trying to cheer up the mood

"Aries, and Angel we are busting outta here." I say and we shake hands through the bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Break out time!<strong>

**Review or I'll have my robot ninja's kill you in your sleep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three and I think this story is doing well**

**Disclaimer: Starry does not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Around a week later I had devised a plan to escape with Angel and help her find "The Flock" after a week of testing starving getting fed I was able to determine when to escape.

"_Angel I have a plan." _I sent the telekinetic message to Angel.

"_Really what is it?" _Angel's blue eyes looked at me through the cage

"_Well I heard there's this bird kid with blue wings may be able to help us." _I looked away from her blankly and stared at the door acting like I wasn't having a conversation through telekinesis.

Angel thought for a second and replied back _"Hopefully she can help I wanna see Max and Gazzy so badly I miss them!" _

I smirked I never really had anyone to call sibling or friend being cooped up in here does that to you.

"_You're lucky Angel just remember that." _I look at the door and try to open it with my mind nothing again.

A girl opened the door and walked in she was around 14 had short brown hair with blonde streaks and blue wings.

Finally so it wasn't a rumor that a mutant was allowed to wonder freely where ever she wanted!

Okay Aries ask her to help you now! _"Hey!" _I focused the message to the girl she turned and faced Angel's and mine own wonderful crates.

She walked over "You must be the Perfect bird girl they won't stop talking about." She says

Angel blinks _"Listen we really can't talk with the camera watching so just let us tell you what's going on." _Angel sends to mine and most likely to the older girl to.

_Alright what is it? _Was the thought that made us smile,

"_First shut off the security camera so we can actually talk to you." _I say and turn to Angel,

_Alright and I'll lock the door too don't worry about Erasers I scarred them off. _I laugh a little this just shows more of the Eraser's stupidity.

After she finished and turned to us again "Okay done tell me the plan."

Angel spoke up first "Can we know you name miss?" of course introductions first.

"The name's Sam." She said happily "And I already know you too Aries and Angel."

"Okay now that that's outta the way Sam would you be able to sneak us out?" I ask

Sam thinks on this for a minute and nods me and Angel high five through the bars Sam stands up and turns to us.

"I'll break you out tonight get you some clothes and you'll fly as far away as possible." She said this just made us happier Angel's only been here for a week or so but I've been here for 11 years not counting the 2 times I escaped.

Sam leaves the room giving me and Angel hope! Finally I'm going to be outta here!

* * *

><p><strong>They are going to get out of there oh yeah here's a warning<strong>

**The chapter will have a detailed gruesome part in it can't stomach it do not read**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: if you hate blood in anyway or here about injuries turn away now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Night came quick Sam came again locking the door and threw some clothes in front of us unlocking our cage doors.

I stepped out and looked at the pile "Where did you get these?" I asked.

"There my old clothes from when I was eleven and six." She said and I found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

We changed somewhere in the room more private and came out, Sam then gave me a knife and unlocked the door.

"Come on we have to move fast no one is here at night so," she started and finished think we could finish the rest.

The back door opened and I opened my wings, Angel did to we got a running start and flew off.

* * *

><p>Sam turned around to head back into the school and turn everything back to normal when she remembered something.<p>

"Crap! I forgot to tell them about the chips in their right arm!" she cursed in her head and decided to try and send a telepathic message.

* * *

><p>I felt a telepathic message from Sam and flapped my wings to stay afloat in the air.<p>

_YOU HAVE A CHIP IN YOUR RIGHT ARM! _It was Sam and that's how they freakin catch runaways,

We flew for a while and find a hiding place, I take the out the knife.

Angel looked horrified at me for a second, "Wait what are you doing Aries!" she tried to grab my arm.

"This will only take a second." I mumbled to her and dug the knife into my arm twisting and turning it, _this pain is nothing _I thought.

* * *

><p>Angel turned away from Aries what was she trying to do she had jabbed the knife into her right arm and was twisting it around it was too gruesome for the 6 year old to watch.<p>

Angel covered her eyes she didn't know when to look up, when she did all she saw was blood an open wound from the knife looked horrible.

Angel squeaked and looked at Aries her calm greenish blue eyes looked calm as she held a blood covered chip.

* * *

><p>I turned to Angel her eyes shocked at what I just done trust me it didn't hurt because I was used to pain and could cover nerves the chip was hard enough to retrieve with all the muscles and nerves around it.<p>

But my arm was still functional so I don't really care; I take the chip and crush it.

Angel scurried away from me I wasn't about to perform surgery on a little kid forget that I just had to get mine out.

I soon find an abandon spool of thread and a needle and stitch myself up.

Washing off the opening with water and bandaging the injury I tapped Angel's shoulder

"Come on." I say putting the knife away and grab Angel's small hand in my own

"Your not gonna cut my chip out?" she asked I look at her "No I don't think you would be able to handle it." I state and we fly off.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make it sound gruesome so tell me what you think! (holds thumbs in the air and has a fake grin)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes new chappie! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"So Angel where do you think the flock would be now?" I asked munching on some fries from McDonald's.

"I don't know we should fly to Colorado that's where our house was hidden the in the mountains." She explained making me drop what was left of my fries.

"That's a really, really long flight from here." I say she frowns at me,

Next thing I know I'm getting puppy dog eyes from a 6 year old with really big blue teary eyes.

"Fine." I give in _stupid puppy dog eyes of hers! _ I think blocking it from Angel, she giggles and we fly off.

After about 2 no 3 hours of flight I'm beginning to think my wings can't handle much flight, Angel starts to look tired too.

I check I map I found in a trash can (Ah looking for stuff in the trash is the way to survive when you're a mutant.)

We were above Tipsico Arizona, "Hey Angel lets rest here for a bit okay." I told her she nodded and yawned.

We landed in a wooded area and rest for a little bit.

"So Angel how did you get put in the School?" I ask she freezes up I decide it's a touchy.

"I was picking strawberries with my family." She explained wow surprise attack Erasers must be getting smarter.

"Don't worry Angel we will find your family." I declare and walk off she follows me.

Wait if they were looking for Angel then they must have ended up…in the school! We could go back for them and risk getting caught or I could leave Angel in a safe place and go help them escape.

So many options but every one of them required me to risk my life for people I don't even know.

Screw it I'll go back and leave Angel in a safe place, "Angel if the flock is looking for you they most likely are in the school."

Angel's eyes widened she didn't say anything "That's why I'm going back to help them while you stay here." I said she still is lost for words.

Finally she spoke "Just promise that you come back with the flock."

I nodded and flew off. _Angel I will bring back the flock you just wait…_

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you think that Aries can single handly take on the school?<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Any of you ever heard of Shimeji well I have Link! he runs around my screen anyway Aries wanna take it away.**

**(Aries looks up from laptop) Aries:sure**

**Aries: Starry doesn't own Maximum Ride and awwww look at the Blue Links! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Great another two hour flight *insert Indiana jones like map here!* by nightfall I had managed to land a half an hour flight from the school.

_This would be easier if I could fly faster! _I complained in my head and found a small cave big enough for me to fit inside.

1) Yes I am in Death Valley

2) I'm aware that it get freezing cold at night

3) I do not have a blanket

I curl up into a small ball and shiver myself to sleep and my stomach is growling this reminds me of the school!

In morning I'll find something to do with myself maybe find food and water.

Hey I need strength to take on about a million stupid Erasers! But finding food is gonna be tough I could eat a roasted mouse or two on the way.

* * *

><p>Morning comes and I do manage to catch one mouse roast it on a rock which to me takes no time at all because it heats up quick here.<p>

Flying over Death Valley near the burning sun your sweating constantly it's annoying finally I see the building from hell the school!

I land on the top of the building and look over the entrance two carts were pushed out Erasers following and a very stupid female white coat leading the way.

Three cages all had bird kids in them that must be the flock alright target locked,

Trying to make a plan I just felt like watching and catching up with them telling them that Angel was okay and taking them to her but now it wasn't going to be that simple sadly.

I noticed an odd amount of hawks in the area and realized someone else was trying to free the flock as well,

I sensed two more bird kids both male one was around 14 the other 8, _they must be a part of Angel's flock. _I look around for them.

"Hey who are you?" I heard a voice making me jump whirling around to see a tall pale 14 year old bird kid with strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes.

The other boy was 8 and had unmanageable blonde hair like Angel and even had the same huge puppy like eyes as her.

"You must be Angel's brother." I pointed the younger of the two,

"Yeah how did you know?" suddenly we were all stopped because a fight was going down below.

I leapt onto a Eraser's head knocking it unconscious another one rushed at me and I flipped it over and flapped up kicking the white coat in the face and helping the three others get out of their cages.

I noticed Sam was standing in the doorway knocking Erasers out left and right.

Max (Angel told me there names) eyed me "I'm a friend of Angel." I said defending my face with my arms.

"Angel you mean she's safe?" Max asked Fang and Nudge started flying up along with Gazzy and Iggy.

Of course hawks were attacking Erasers,

We all flew outta there and I took them to where Angel was where I was keeping her hidden.

Okay things can go planned in a way but it's only gonna get worse!

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Skater Sam was mentioned in this but won't come back for awhile <strong>

**I'm out Aries anything to add**

**Aries: LINK IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE! **


End file.
